percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter two-Losing my mind
What flattered me alot was what Michael said.Although I didn't really know what he ment by Zeus or Ares or whatever he was talking about.But they seemed familiar.Michael led me away from the cops and we ended up in Long Island Sound,New York.Which was strange because I could almost swear that we where in Rhode Island.I shook all those thoughts of me killing that man and I tried to forget everything.Michael showed me a place that I had no idea was a real place.But I walked in anyway. A group of kids were all gathered around the center of what Michael called "Camp Half-Blood".Personally I didn't know what to call it with a a rock climbing with lava spewing out of it.Michael looked at me and said,"Are you okay?"he was very cute and I didn't know what to say to him.But at least I had the guts to be there with him."Yeah,"I started,"I'm fine."then I shivered.He tilted his head to the right.Then I realized something I didn't before I had angel wings and I think Michael realized them to."Wow.How long have you had those there?"Michael asked not the one bit scared of me."I-I don't know." "S'up Michael.Who's the preety girl your girlfriend?"a boy said laughing. "Shut up Will!She's not my girlfriend she's a new demi-god and a wanted one.And she use to be the princess of England until some dude took her hostage and she killed the dude!So shut up!"Michael said like he knew everything about me.But I was from England?And I was a princess?That's why the man said,"Little princess."no wonder.But how did he know all this about me.Will and his friends got on their knees and bowed for me,"Greatings princess.I'm sorry you were kept hostage now that your with us you'll never fret.Ask me for anything and I will get it for you."Will said kissing my hand like a gentleman and then his friends laughed and so did he."Look sweet cheeks your cute and all but I dont believe your royal now just admit it!"he winked at me.And my eyebrows norrowed and I spoke in perfect french,"''Qui pensez-vous etes-vous?Je suis une princesse bordel de loud.What diable suis-je parler en francais!?"''I knew extacly what I just said but I couldn't believe I had spoken french.I never knew how to speak french.That day got weirder by the minute. Michael showed me around.We saw a group of cabins in a sorta messed up U shaped thing."How do you know so much about me,Michael?"I asked him putting my wings in front of me.Then he looked at my eyes.And he said,"You have light blue eyes.I know so much about you because well....I knew England had lost their Princess.The people of England said the name of their princess was Lilac Age.And then I knew it was you Lilac.Sense when have you had angel wings?"again I buried my head in my angel wings made of feathers."Like I said before I have no idea."I had nothing else to say.A conch horn blew and we walked to a group of tables. A man on a white staliion came toward Michael and I."Michael,who is the girl?"The man on the horse said as he approched but then I realized he wasn't on a horse he was half horse.Was I going mentally going crazy?No I couldn't have been going crazy maybe I still had my sanity.Oh well.Michael answered his question,"This is Lilac Age.Princess of England."the way he said my name made me shake.What was gonna happen to me? Category:Chapter Page